


Chain Me Down

by Little_Neliel



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Hydra, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, trash, winter soldier - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: After a fight, Bucky is recaptured by HYDRA.The team goes to retrieve him, only to find he's be put back under as the Winter Soldier.Winterhawk, but pure trash. Tags likely to change with future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys. I don't even know what this is. I found [this pic](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/610730399437724207/) and then I spam wrote whatever this is. 
> 
> It started out as a standard angst/kidnapping fic, but it's starting to swerve in a dark direction >.>
> 
> It's also some sort of weird headcannon mash between MCU and comics, so please don't try to place this anywhere in the timelines. It just belongs in the trash.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta for giving this a look over and point out the nonsense <3
> 
> Tags may change depending on where this goes, so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy?

“Clint.”

The archer ignored his name, his mind still screaming about Bucky being gone.

“ _Clint!_ ”

No, no he had to get him back, he couldn’t believe Hydra was still around, they’d been working tirelessly to wipe them out.

“CLINT!” 

He spun, about to call out whoever was yelling at him, and in his rush nearly bumped into Steve.

“Cap. Cap he’s gone, they took him. I promised him…” _I promised him he was safe, and I’d never let them take him again._

“I know,” Steve hands rested on his shoulders, trying to offer what comfort he could, “I know Clint, we all promised him. And we’ll get him back. Tony’s already working on tracking him down.”

“We can’t wait, we have to go,” Clint spun away, frantically search for anything he could use to go after Bucky.

“Clint,” Steve grabbed him again, “We don’t know where they went, we need to wait for Tony or we’re just going to be running in circles.”

“I’ve got this Katniss,” Tony chimed in over the comms, “We’ll get your super soldier back. Hydra’s not going to find the new tracker easily. Get yourselves together, and get on the Quinjet.”

Numb to anything else, Clint headed back to where they’d landed the Quinjuet just hours before. Before the Doombots, before Hydra.

Natasha was waiting for him when he jogged up the ramp, “Has Stark found anything?”

Natasha shook her head, “Not yet, he’s still narrowing down where the signal is coming from. We’re gearing back up, grab what you need from the armory. Be ready.” She pulled him in for a quick hug, then headed to fill in Cap.

Clint took a deep breath. He could do this, Tony would find him. They’d get him back. It was going to be fine.

“Got it!” Tony yelled from the cockpit. He bounded up to the other Avengers. “They made good time, but they’ve stopped. We’ll be on them in no time, coordinates are programmed.”

Natasha gave a curt nod and headed for the cockpit. Clint made to follow her, but Tony stopped him.

“Here,” he held out a small screen with a band. Clint raised an eyebrow. “It’s a tracker for Barnes’ tracker,” he clarified, “Give me your wrist” Clint held out his arm and the billionaire strapped it on, “This is accurate to within about 2 feet. You’ll be able to go right to him when we get there.”

“Thanks Tony,” he managed. Stark waved off his thanks, “He’s one of us now, Meridia. No one takes one of us. Let’s go get your boy back.”

Nodding, Clint headed up to sit next to Nat. She already had the coordinates in place and was lifting off. Once the jet was in the air and heading for its destination she turned to her friend.

“Don’t you do anything stupid once we’re on the ground.”

“Who? Me? Naw, never happen Tash,” Clint managed a small grin but didn’t manage to dodge the smack upside his head.

“I mean it, we’re all here to help. No stupid stunts.”

“I know,” he sucked in a deep breath, “I just….I failed him Tash, I promised him.”

She hugged him again, “He’s strong yastreb, he’ll be okay. You two will be back to making shitty jokes and annoying Stark in no time.”

“Yeah…” he settled back into his seat, “Yeah.”

The rest of the trip passed in relative silence. Clint too busy with thinking about Bucky, the rest of the team left him alone to his thoughts.

About an hour after they took off the computer beeped, indicating they were almost at their target. Clint swung from his seat, heading towards the cargo bay, bow in hand.

Cap settled beside him, “Give us a moment to start a distraction. Then you go get him.”

For a moment, Clint almost asked Steve if he really trusted him to get his best friend out, but he held his tongue. Bucky would give him hell for any self doubt.

“Got it Cap.”

The Quinjet settled to the ground, and Cap raised his shield.

“Avengers, Assemble!”


	2. Chapter 2

Clint slipped away from the rest of the team, the wrist mounted tracker Tony had provided him with leading him away from the distraction. The sounds of fighting soon faded as the archer travelled deeper into the Hydra base. He kept a close eye out, despite the rukus the others were causing, it was unlikely they’d leave Bucky unguarded.

After few minutes he found himself in travelling past dark, barred cells. All empty, but all bloodstained.

 _No_ , he thought, picking up his pace as the tracker indicated that Bucky was close. _He’s fine, they wouldn’t ki….they wouldn’t hurt someone as useful as the Winter Soldier._

He finally arrived at a seemingly dead end, the way forward barred by a heavy door. Clint tried the lock, but even Hydra under attack wasn’t sloppy enough to leave it unlocked. The screen on his wrist flashed a steady location on Bucky’s tracker, just the other side of the door.

The archer swore, without Steve or the Hulk to power through the door, he had to find other options. He looked up and grinned, spotting a not so well hidden grate.

“Bingo,” he checked once more for enemies, and then hoisted himself up to the grate, pulling the cover off and letting it clang to the floor. Hauling himself into the venting system, he pushed towards the tracker’s location once again. Within a few feet he came across another vent, this one looking like it would drop him in the room with Bucky.

Carefully he loosened the grate, pulling in beside him. Keeping as quiet as he could, he lay down on his stomach and slowly slid forward, gently easing himself into the room. 

Taking in the lack of guards, his eyes settled on the figure kneeling in the gloom at the back of the room, facing slightly away from him. What little light there was glinted off the arm closest to him.

“Bucky…” he gasped, and the figure turned, eyeing him over his metal shoulder. The motion pulled Clint’s attention to the chains, as they jingled at the motion. 

Heavy chains were draped over his bent legs, anchoring them to the floor. Cuffs and chains kept Bucky’s arms tied behind himself, tied to themselves and the floor as well. A thick leather collar circled his neck, and was attached to a final heavy chain that led back to the wall. The soldier had been stripped of his tac vest and the shirt underneath. Leaving him bare to the chill of the room.

Clint dropped from the vent, heart in his stomach as he took in the state of his lover.

“Bucky…” he almost sobbed, dropping next to him, “Bucky I’m so sorry…I failed...I…” he stopped as he took in Bucky’s eyes. His unrecognizing eyes.

“Buck?”

“Asset ready for orders,” Bucky dropped his gaze, no longer meeting Clint’s eyes.

Icy hands wrapped around the archer’s heart. He thought they’d removed his programming. Hydra shouldn’t have been able to put him under any longer.

“Bucky,” he reached out, gently tilting the soldier’s face up to meet his eyes again, “It’s okay, we’re going to figure this out. You’re no longer Hydra’s. You don’t have to listen to them anymore.”

The asset’s brows furrowed, “I have to do as ordered, I…”. 

Clint cupped his face, “No, not any more. Buck, they don’t have control over you anymore. I don’t know what this is, but it’s not true control. Come back to me, fight it Bucky, I know you can.”

“I…” Bucky grimaced, “I’m….Bucky?” he screamed, shaking his head. “No…”

“Come on, fight it!” Clint brought his other hand up, forcing Bucky to focus on him, “You can do it, don’t let those slimy bastards take you away from me.” 

“You can’t break him,” a deep, familiar voice came from behind him.

Clint spun around, “Rumlow!”

The larger man grinned, “You seem surprised. I’m tougher than I look.”

The archer sprang to his feet, bow drawn and pointed right at Rumlow’s face,”Let him go. _Now._ ”

Rumlow laughed, “Now why would I go and do such a thing? I’ve recaptured Hydra’s greatest asset. He’s back under our control, and ready to do anything.” he leered at the archer, “We were about to have a party to celebrate his return when you and your friends crashed it.” He walked towards the soldier as he spoke, seemingly unfazed by the weapon trained on him.

He stopped next to Bucky, placing a hand on his head as the other man dropped his gaze once again. “You’re the Winter Soldier, Hydra’s asset, and you’re ready for orders.”

“Yes, sir,” came the response.

“Don’t touch him! I’ll kill you!”

Rumlow snorted, “No you won’t, you’ve been hanging around with that man with the morals. He’d be so disappointed in you if you killed an unarmed man.” His hand tightened in Bucky’s hard, pulling his head back so he could look into the soldier’s eyes.

“You were all ready to take some dicks, weren’t you, asset?”

The soldier didn’t respond, but Rumlow laughed, dropping his grip, “I’ve heard he’s been spending lots of time with you, circus boy. Hopefully we didn’t wipe out all that experience when we wiped you from his mind and he…”

Clint roared and released his arrow. It slammed into Rumlow’s shoulder with enough force, knocking him back. A second arrow quickly followed into the other shoulder, pinning him to the wall behind him.

“You’re not going to touch him!” Clint drew one more arrow, aiming it directly at Rumlow’s heart, “You’re going to fucking die for what you’ve done to him.”

Despite the pain, Rumlow laughed, “Oh, it’s not me that’s in trouble archer.” His eyes flicked behind Clint.

Clint tried to spin away, but it was too late. Something struck the back of his head and it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A searing pain in his arm brought Clint back to consciousness. His body swaying side to side, as the pain subsided. He kept his eyes closed at first, letting his senses take in what he could from his surroundings. 

His arms were bound to the wall above him, leaving him hanging. His wrists weren’t truly aching yet, which meant he hadn’t been out for long. The swaying of his body meant they were on the move in some sort of vehicle; likely a plane due to the smoothness of the ride. 

Luckily they’d seen fit to leave his ears in, and he took in the shuffling sounds of at least four, maybe five other people in the room with him. The faint jingling of chains sounded in front of him, and he hoped that meant he was at least still close to Bucky.

With a groan, he slowly opened his eyes. Bucky was chained down in a similar position opposite him, blood running from a wound in his chest. They were in what looked to be a pretty standard Quinjet cargo hold.

“Ah, I see our little archer is awake,” came Rumlow’s voice from the side. 

Clint turned his head to the side, counting the other men in the room as he did.

_Four total, including Brock_ , he thought as he studied the men around him, _all armed, at least 2 dangerous._

As he took in this information, one of the soldiers approached Rumlow. He held a bloodied knife in one hand, and the other dripped blood. He handed something off to Brock.

“Ah, the latest in Stark tracking technology,” he held up the little capsule, still coated in blood, “We can’t have them come looking for you, now can we?” He grinned, crushing it between his fingers.

“Thanks to your wrist tracker there, we were able to locate the asset’s as well.” He gestured to the bleeding soldier, “Your friends aren’t going to be finding you any time soon.”

Dammit, Clint thought. Those trackers had been the best chance of getting them help when things went sideways. And shit was sideways.

Brock stood, turning his attention from Clint to Bucky, “You know, I always wanted to do this before. Make the asset my bitch. Make him take whatever I gave,” he sighed, as he reached out to once again tangle his fingers in the soldier's hair, pulling his gaze up, “Pierce never let us though. Shame.”

Despite the searing pain in his arm, _Tony really needs to put his next tracker in not so needed a place_ , Clint focused on his restraints as best he can. Despite being knocked out, it felt like Hydra hadn’t bothered to check for anything besides his bow. His back up knives, and lockpicks were still intact. He just had to figure out how to get out of these cuffs and get to them, without being noticed.

Rumlow turned to look at the archer, “At least I’m going to get that enjoyment now, and it’s going to be all that much sweeter knowing you’re watching. Knowing you can’t do anything to stop it.”

“Fuck off, Rumlow. Don’t you fucking touch him. I’ll rip your dick off,” he growled

Brock grinned, “Doubtful, even if you can get to those lockpicks we left you, you won’t get far before I tear his other arm off.” He patted a large knife in a thigh holster, “You even make a move towards us, and you’ll get to watch him fucking bleed out.”

Shit.

Brock returned his attention to Bucky, dragging his other hand down the asset’s face.

“I’m going to fuck your pretty boyfriend, Barton. I’m going to make you watch him take me, and everyone else on this plane. And I’m not going to be gentle.” Laughing, he dropped his grip on Bucky’s hair, dragging his hand across the asset’s face, and body, as he slowly circled behind him.

Pulling his eyes away from what was happening in front of him, Clint focused on the other HYDRA creeps. If they could drop their attention long enough, he might be able to get to one of the lockpicks, or worm him way out of the cuffs. Anything to give him and Bucky a fighting chance of getting out of here.

Of the three of them, two were completely focused on what Brock was doing with Bucky. _Fucking perverts_ , Clint thought. The last one kept darting his eyes over to what his leader was doing, but was focused enough on the archer he knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with much _Think, Barton, think_ he growled at himself, eyes roaming the room one last time, looking for anything to help.

After finding nothing of use in the cargo hold, his roving eyes landed on once again on the kneeling man in front of him. How had HYRDA managed to put Bucky back under their control? They’d gotten the trigger words out of his head, they’d tested it numerous times. He hadn’t be allowed in the field alongside the Avengers until they were sure he was no longer able to be put down.

Rumlow had crouched behind the soldier, making sure there was a clean line of sight for the archer to watch. One hand had settled on the asset’s shoulder, the other was looped around under his arm. Brock’s large hand splayed across his chest. He grinned as tightened his arms around Bucky, “I hope you’ve been keeping his skills sharp, Barton. Or did you teach him some new ones?”

Clint didn’t bother responding, too focused on how he was going to get them out of this.  
“Wondering how I put him down?” Rumlow dragged his fingers through the blood on Bucky’s chest, dragging in a bold line down to the waist of his pants. The brunette remained at rest, eyes staring straight ahead at nothing. “Took some work, let me tell you. We had to engineer a new serum, since your team so lovingly removed his old triggers.”

“It’s temporary for now, but it’s enough. Once we get back to base, we’ll have him back down all the way in no time. And this time,” his grin turned feral, “We’ll make sure you can’t bring him back.” Without breaking eye contact with Clint, he bit into the asset’s neck; just above the shoulder, almost as if claiming him from the archer.

With a snarl, Clint lunged towards the other man, but his bonds caught him up short. The attentive operative brought his weapon up, barrel a few inches from the archer’s face.

“Now, now,” Brock tsked, “I told you to stay calm.” He unsheathed his blade, bringing it up to Bucky’s right arm.

“NO!” Clint cried out.

Brock laughed, pressing the blade into the flesh of the soldier’s arm. Blood welled up, and he dragged it further down his arm, gouging deep into the muscle. No hint of pain crossed Bucky’s face, even as the blood dripped onto the floor. “Keep it in check, Barton, or next time I won’t be so nice.”

Clint let himself slump back into his bonds. He had to think of a way out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I've completely gone back and re-wrote like 90% of what I had written. Chapter 3 is like 75% new (and longer now!).  
> I hope to not take a long between chapters this time. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, such delay.  
> I'm so sorry for the wait, RL is just kicking my ass. New project at work has me mentally exhausted by days end.
> 
> This has been written for awhile, but I kept tweaking and now I just don't want to look at it anymore.
> 
> It's not a trashy as it was going to be originally. Couldn't do that to my boys. 
> 
> There will be one more chapter because what's hurt without comfort?
> 
> Not beta'd atm, so please excuse glaring errors (and gently point them out).

Brock’s gaze settled on the archer once again. Then a grin lit up his face.

“Maybe I won’t take him,” he pulled back from the soldier, “Maybe I’ll make him take you. And when we get back to the base, I’ll let him have his memories back just long enough to savour the pain as he realizes what he’s done.”

He stepped around Bucky to come right up to Clint, “And then we’ll wipe him.”

Clint spit at the other man, “Fuck you.”

Brock slapped him, snapping his head to the side with the force, “Careful now Barton, I can still take that arm.”

He turned back to the asset, motioning to one of the other guards to help him remove the chains around the soldier.

“Sir, what if…”

“Shut up,” Rumlow snarled, “Just do it.”

The other man began roughly removing the bindings from Bucky, unhooking them from his arms, letting them slither off his thighs. The cuffs and collar remained when he was done, but all the chains were now in a pile on the floor.

“Stand,” Brock commanded.

The soldier obeyed, legs shaking from the extended time in the kneeling position. Once he was on his feet, he came to a stand still; arms at his side, head bowed, hair falling forward to conceal his face.

Brock stood to the side, pointing towards the archer, “Take him, asset.”

The soldier hesitated, his gaze coming up in confusion. “Sir…” his hands clenching at his side. Clint sucked in a breath, could the hold Brock had be breaking?

Snarling, Brock grabbed Bucky by the shoulder, shoving him towards Clint, “I said, take him asset. That’s an order.” 

He stumbled a bit at the shove, but pulled himself up short of running into the suspended archer. His eyes came up to meet Clint’s; clear grey eyes, without a shred of recognition stared back at him.

“Yes, sir,” the soldier returned with a sneer. His eyes raked over the form in front of him, and he slowly strode around, taking in the other man from every angle. After assessing his target, he settled behind him.

Familiar arms circled him, coming to rest on his chest, but the grip was wrong. Clint once again closed his eyes, the feeling of failure settling in like an old friend. He felt Bucky’s arms tighten around him, bare chest now pressed tight against his back. 

Brock was laughing now, “That’s right asset, take him. Make sure he feels it, make sure it destroys him.”

Clint let his head hang, a million feelings coursing through him. Fear at what Bucky was capable of under HYDRA control. Horror at how Bucky would feel about all this if they ever managed to get out of it. Despair that he still couldn't get them out of this, couldn’t protect the man he cared most for.

The asset released his grip on the archer, and for a minute hope surged through Clint, he lifted his head, opening his eyes, but the soldier was simply moving to position himself in front of the other man. Eyes still blank of all emotions, he reached out, hand settling on the front of Clint’s uniform. 

“Bucky,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry. It’s my fault I couldn’t get us out of this.” he shuddered as the soldier mechanically tore the top of his uniform off, baring his chest to Rumlow and the other HYDRA agents. As the asset’s hand went for his belt, he closed his eyes again and held back a sob, “I love you, Buck.”

The hand stilled, “Clint?” Bucky whispered, his voice hoarse and confused. The archer’s eyes snapped open, meeting a stormy and confused, but familiar gaze.

Clint’s heart leapt, “Buck, we’re in trouble,” he hissed back, “Rumlow…”

“What’s the hold up, soldier?” Brock barked from his seat across from the show, “I told you to take him. Do it.”

Bucky spun, growling. His eyes snapping to meet Brock’s. The other man froze for a moment, before leaping to his feet. “Kill the archer, redose Barnes!”

Guns came up, trained on Clint. Bucky roared, pulling Clint’s restrains loose before wrapping himself around the archer. Bring his arm up as best he could as a shield, the soldier grunted as a few shots slammed into it. 

“Stop!” shouted Rumlow, “Idiots, we need him intact.”

“Buck?” Clint tried to squirm out of the other man’s grip, to see if he was okay. Bucky’s arms tightened around him, holding him in place.

“Stay low,” his voice was strained, but there was an undercurrent of fury in it, “Get to cover.”

“Like hell.” Clint dug into his boots, dragging out the knives they’d never removed. He spun from Bucky’s grasp, throwing with deadly precision. Two of the guards fell, dead. Clint felt a stab of satisfaction watching them go down.

Bucky went for the other one, as soon as Clint had drawn his knives. Roaring with pent up fury, he crashed into him. Before the other man could react at all, his metal fist slammed into the side of his head. He wrenched the gun from the man’s grasp and then dropped to one knee, training the gun on Rumlow.

Brock drop backed, hands up. Snarling, Bucky stood, striding towards him.

“Buck!” Clint grabbed his arm, but the soldier shook it off. He tried again, but still Bucky shook him. He stopped right in front of Rumlow, barrel of the gun almost buried into the other man’s chest.

“Come on now soldier, you going to shoot me?” Brock smirked, “Don’t think you new friends approve of that. You’ll just have to take me in.”

Bucky growled, but didn’t lower the weapon, “You hurt Clint, you tried to take me in again. Don’t think that you’re safe in any way just because Steve would disapprove.”

“Buck…” Clint stepped up behind the soldier. As much as he wanted to see Rumlow dead, he didn’t want to put that burden on Bucky. Despite his anger now, he knew the other man would come to regret his choice.

“No. I’m not letting him go Clint. What if you hadn’t managed to shake me out of this? What if he’d managed to make me…to force me to do what he wanted me to do to you?” Clint could hear the shake in his voice. He placed a hand on Bucky’s arm, giving a slight smile.

“Buck, you know you’d regret it. And he couldn’t make you do it, you broke out. And even if you didn’t…”

“Don’t say it,” the soldier growled, “No matter what you think, it’s not something you’d just get over. I don’t want....I couldn’t bare to ruin us.” his fingers tightened on the trigger.

“You guys going to have a lover’s spat over me?” Brock sneered. His eyes meeting the soldier’s, devoid of fear, “You should have thanked me for returning you to the HYRDA. At least you would have your dignity intact, instead of sniveling over the possible…” his eyes widened as a blade buried itself into his throat, cutting off the rest of tirade.

“Dammit Clint!,” Bucky pitched the gun on the ground, turning on the other man.

Clint shook his head, “He took you from me, he hurt you and he was mine to kill.”

Bucky opened his mouth to retort, but stopped seeing the expression on the archer’s face. With a sigh he pulled Clint into his arms, “Fine.” He closed his eyes, burying his face into the side of Clint’s neck.

“Hey,” Clint’s arms came up, holding him tight, “We’re okay.” He trailed his hands up Bucky’s back until they rested on the collar still cinched tightly around his neck.

“Please,” came the muffled request.

Clint gentle undid the buckle, sliding the collar off of his lover’s neck and hurling it away. He pulled back slightly to gentle take a wrist, and unbuckled the cuff there. Once it was tossed aside as well, he brought Bucky’s wrist to his kips, laying kisses where the red of the cuffs was slowly fading. Releasing the wrist at Bucky’s sigh, he took up the other and repeated his actions; reclaiming what was his.

Bucky pushed himself into Clint’s chest when the archer was done, letting the larger man hold him close for a moment. Then with a sigh he pushed out of the embrace.

“Let’s figure out how to turn this thing around, I want to go home,” he headed for the cockpit.

Clint grinned, following close behind, “Yeah, or at least make Tony come get us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love my boys, I don't know why I do this to them.
> 
> There is more, it's semi written but I have to decide which way I want to take it before I polish it up. I hope to have the rest (or at least more) up in the next week.


End file.
